


As the Queen Commands

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Endearments, God Peter, Greek Fire, Hades - Freeform, Hell, Hypnosis, King Peter, M/M, Marking, Powerful Stiles, Scenting, Trance - Freeform, Underworld, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Stiles found his way into the woods, but he isn't sure how or when or why. Not that any of that matters once he notices that he isn't alone.





	As the Queen Commands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing something!!!! I'm so happy. I MIGHT continue this but no promises.

Stiles is in the woods and he doesn’t remember how he got there. Moonlight shines down and reveals a large humanoid shadow with red eyes peering down at him. 

Stiles blinks and the man is right in front of him. He exhales all the fear that had been building inside him and melts into the man’s touch when he wraps his arms around his waist. Stiles leans back into his strong hold and falls into those mesmerizing eyes that tower above him. 

“You are a pretty one, aren’t you?” the man says. He has a very soothing voice. Stiles hopes he keeps talking. 

He inhales deeply against his neck and it feels divine. Stiles tries to keep him there, but his limbs are too heavy and he only manages to hold onto his arms. 

“And powerful too. Yes, I think I’ll keep you. Would you like that, sweet prince? Would you like to come with me and rule by my side?” 

Stiles smiles, dazed, and asks, “Say that again?”

The man grins softly, his teeth sharp like razors. Stiles wants to feel them on his skin more than anything in that moment. 

“Marry me. Be my queen, and live as a god.”

“Marry…” Stiles hums. “Queen… that sounds nice.” Stiles blinks, “Queen of what?”

The man seems pleased. More pleased than before like Stiles had impressed him. 

“Queen of my domain. Queen of the dead. Of what you call Hell.”

Stiles hums in pleasure at the thought. “A kingdom that can only grow. And would we fuck? I’d like to. I like it when you touch me.”

“Darling, anything in my power to give will be yours. All you need to do is command it.”

“I’d like you to kiss me then.” 

Lips pressed against his. They were so soft that Stiles might had missed it entirely had he not felt the cool air between them when they parted. His King stepped back, releasing him from his hold, and the world spun back into focus. 

They weren’t in the woods anymore. They were in a large room filled with rich colors and a grand fireplace filled with green fire. A deep red chaise sat facing the fire. It was there that his king made himself comfortable. It was then that Stiles could see what his king looked like. 

He was not merely a shadowy figure looming over him. He was a man with piercing red eyes and a wolf-like grin. He was pale and muscular and Stiles didn’t hesitate to make his home in his arms when he beckoned him closer. 

Stiles sighed in pleasure as his king sucked bruises into his neck and ran his hands over his body. His robes were soft and looked to be made of the shadows themselves. Stiles found his way beneath them to feel his king’s skin. It was warm and firm, and he allowed himself to explore unashamedly as his king ripped his hoodie in half to make his way further down his chest. 

When he was laid bare beneath his king, the last piece of unease died within him as all in the world righted itself. Stiles commanded his king shed his robes and then they were gone, sinking into the floor like the shadows they were. Stiles stared as his king’s body was exposed to him and then he commanded they be in a bed. 

Darkness enveloped them in the span of a breath and then they were in a large, opulent bedroom that housed a large four poster bed draped in deep red sheets and sheer curtains closed around them. Stiles sat straddled over his king and he was pleased. 

Grinning slowly like the cat that had it’s prey under its paw, he said, “Now this is a sight worthy of your queen. I think I’m going to have you prepare me and then I’m going to ride you until I come and then, if you’re very good, I’ll let you come inside me.” 

“This, I believe, is the beginning a magnificent partnership.” His king said right before doing as his queen commanded.


End file.
